<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six times by Dita_Mai_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435593">Six times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_Mai_24/pseuds/Dita_Mai_24'>Dita_Mai_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(more like rivals to lovers), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, Travis has a special ability too, powerful!Katie, uh btw Katie says fuck sometimes...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_Mai_24/pseuds/Dita_Mai_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, could not stand Travis Stoll, a son of Hermes.<br/>Really, she couldn’t! Stoll was an obnoxious, annoying, insufferable, all-things-stealing, plant-destroying, little asshole with an equally intolerable brother.<br/>Katie didn’t want to talk to him, didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to know anything about him…<br/>This was one hundred percent and completely true… So why in all the god’s holy names, did her demigodly powers keep going absolutely bonkers each time the jerk from cabin eleven showed up around her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with a fic!<br/>Tratie rivals to lovers!</p><p>This is dedicated to @RedChloeLydia29 on twitter / lydiafaemoth on AO3 because they drew a beautiful picture of me and I'm still emotional about it... Thank you Lydia!</p><p>Beta read by @baby_im_full on twitter! 10/10 can recommend, Ivanna your advice was everything, thank you so much, Ily!</p><p>—————<br/>This fic gets better as you keep reading. I was in a not so good place mentally when I started it, but I hope you’ll like how this turned out anyway &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened Travis and Katie were in the middle of a heated argument, standing in the Camp Half-Blood forest.</p><p>Weapons were flying past them as Ares’ children ran after Hermes’ kids and Apollo's sons and daughters let their arrows zip through the air. Demigods fell out of trees where they had previously been hiding, as Hypnos’ children magically set them into a heavy sleep. Two children of Boreas ran past Travis and Katie, a cool wintery breeze lingering after them.</p><p>“Hermes and Demeter are on one team, you idiot!” Katie snapped and jabbed her finger against Travis’ chest. “You’re manipulating me and thus lowering our chances for victory.”</p><p>Travis shook his head and pushed her hand away. “You were the one doubting my plan and we both know I’m the better fighter.”</p><p>Katies mouth fell open. “You’re unbelievable.” she said, shaking her head.</p><p>Travis grinned and stepped closer. His curls looked dark brown in the tree’s shadows. The blue of his eyes reminded Katie of periwinkle flowers.  “That’s a compliment, Kate.”</p><p>“It’s not. And don’t call me that.” Katie crossed her arms and tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach. Did Stoll always have to stand so close?</p><p>“I know you love it.”</p><p>Katie scoffed. “You’re overestimating yourself.”</p><p>Travis opened his mouth but was cut off by a third voice to their left. “Guys? You know, you’d be much more help, fighting with your cabins instead of only focusing on each other all the time.” It was Annabeth Chase. Katie normally got along with her, but right now she wanted to wipe off the knowing look on the Athena daughters face. “And what’s with all the flowers?” Annabeth pointed to the ground to Katie and Travis’ feet.</p><p>Travis inhaled sharply and stumbled back a little. There were hundreds of little flowers covering the forest floor in a thick blue blanket. Small evergreen leaves and five light blue blossoms each.</p><p>“Vinca minor.” Katie whispered.</p><p>Travis looked up at her. Brown lashes framing twinkling blue eyes. “What?”</p><p>“Periwinkle.”</p><p> </p><p>The second time was in the dining pavilion at breakfast.</p><p>As always, the table of cabin four was loaded with countless cups and bowls, overflowing with all kinds of cereal. Cups of fresh black, blue and red berries, cashew and hazel nuts and chia seeds went from hand to hand.</p><p>Katie reached into her pocket to take out her lip balm… only to find it very much empty. “I can’t believe this.” Immediately she zoomed in on table eleven. Her breath caught when she was met with periwinkle blue eyes. Katie shook her head. No. Not periwinkle. Just plain boring blue…right?</p><p>Travis had an insufferable smirk on his face. He was twirling the chapstick in his long fingers. Katie gaped when he reached upward, took off the lid and dragged the balm slowly along his lips.</p><p>“Gods, Katie. Can you stop staring at Stoll and pass me the blueberries?”</p><p>Katie tore her gaze off Travis’ pretty- wait, no, no, no, his very much stupid face. Molly, one of her sisters, was looking at her, one bushy dark eyebrow raised and a look on her face that reminded Katie of Annabeth in the forest.</p><p>“I wasn’t staring.” she said grumpily and gave Molly the bowl.</p><p>Molly just snorted and shook her head.</p><p>Katie did turn her attention back to Travis though and saw his brother Connor standing next to him. He leaned down and whispered something into Travis’ ear; they looked at Katie briefly and laughed.</p><p>Katie gritted her teeth. She had had enough. She shoved her cereal away and stood up to march over to table eleven. It was packed with lanky girls and guys like the Stolls. All crooked grins, long fingers ready to reach into pockets and eyes scanning every room from floor to ceiling, from corner to corner.</p><p>So of course, Travis noticed her approaching and the chapstick disappeared from his hand. Katie wouldn’t let herself be fooled though. She knew he had it and she was determined to get it back.</p><p>“Give it back to me, Travis.” Katie held out one hand.</p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said and blinked up at her innocently. Katie pressed her lips together and glared at him.</p><p>“Come on, Gardner.” Travis’ brother said and stood beside Katie. He was a tiny bit shorter than Travis, his face a bit rounder. “It’s kind of insulting you know. You immediately blaming us for losing your stuff.” He put a hand on Katie's shoulder in a seemingly friendly gesture. She turned on him. “I literally saw him put it on his lips, Stoll. Don’t take me for an idiot.”</p><p>But Connor just pulled his hand back and started laughing. When Travis saw Katie's camp necklace dangling from his brother's fingers, a grin spread across his face as well.</p><p>Katie blushed and shook her head even though she couldn’t suppress a smile either. “You guys are insufferable. Give that back.” She reached out to grab the necklace, but Connor stepped back before she could take it. They grabbled and danced around Travis, who was still sitting at the table. Connor held the necklace over a candle on the table and threatened to let it drop.</p><p>“Oh my god, stop.” Katie was nearly sitting in Travis’ lap at this point, who was heaving with laughter. It was a high uplifting sound that made something in Katie's heart do a little silly flip. She met Travis’ eyes. They were a bit glassy and shone brightly with humor. His gaze was so intently focused on Katie it made her cheeks flame, the stolen necklace forgotten as she kept staring back at him. His lips were shimmering softly from her lip balm. Her lip balm. On his lips. For reasons that Katie did not want to analyze, the thought gave her a tingly feeling all over.</p><p>A shriek from another camper made Katie tear her gaze away. A boy from the Dionysus table had stumbled over something on the ground and fallen flat on his stomach. As Connor laughed and helped the kid to get back up, Katie peered down onto the ground.</p><p>She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. There were small knobby roots growing from the ground, spreading across the whole pavilions floor.</p><p>“Wha- at…” Travis stuttered. Green leaves suddenly broke through the wooden roots and were soon followed by tufts of light purple blossoms. They spread the unmistakable scent of lilac flowers.</p><p>Katie scrambled off Travis’ lap and snatched her camp necklace from Connor, before almost running back to the Demeter table. She slumped down next to Molly who looked at her puzzled, but wisely decided not to push her.</p><p>Katie felt Travis’ eyes on her, but she couldn’t bear to meet his gaze. And what she couldn’t bear either was the way her own godly powers were betraying her right then. Her subconscious was throwing a clear message in her face. Lilac flowers symbolized a new bond between two hearts. A symbol of beginning love.</p><p> </p><p>The third time was on the Lava Climbing Wall.</p><p>Katie was a good climber. She had almost reached the top of the wall already. For a moment she let her eyes wander across the camp underneath her. The various cabins, so many of them now. Steam was rising from cabin nine, cabin seven glinted golden in the sunlight and the Iris cabin shimmered in all colors of the rainbow. Katie could see the Combat Arena, where a few demigods were practice battling, the wide lake and the beautiful forest with its high trees and surely the many monsters hidden inside.</p><p>“I’m gonna catch up to you!” someone called from underneath her. Katie's head whipped downwards and she recognized Travis’ cheeky grin. He started climbing the wall. There was a giddy feeling somewhere in Katie's stomach as if a bunch of pampas grass were growing there, the feathery panicles tickling her insides. She decidedly ignored it.</p><p> “No way!” Katie shouted back confidently.</p><p>She was about to reach for a ledge to finish the climb. But she hissed when a very tiny droplet of lava dripped from above, past her face and front, down onto her left shoe. Reflexively, she pulled her foot away and tried shaking the droplet off. Her right foot was less stable than she had thought. It slipped downwards - she gave a short shriek and clenched her hands tightly around the ledges and bumps of the Climbing Wall. For a moment her feet scrambled for support with nothing but air underneath them, her joints ached and she thought she might fall.</p><p>And then… Someone’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to the person’s body.</p><p>It was Travis.</p><p>He grinned and even up here, surrounded by deadly lava, barely holding on to the wall, Katie's heart fluttered at the sight.</p><p>“Alright there?” He was so close that Katie could smell the faint perfume that he had probably stolen from an Aphrodite child. A sharp, wild smell. It made her want to lean closer. His hand that was on her hip, had slipped underneath her orange camp shirt. Despite the heat, Travis’ cool fingers on her bare skin sent shivers up her spine.</p><p>Katie nodded and looked down to steady her feet again. Travis’ arm never left until she stood securely. And when he did pull away, Katie was annoyed with herself for missing the contact immediately.</p><p>“How did you do that?” she mumbled.</p><p>“Huh?” Katie caught Travis pulling his gaze upward quickly.</p><p>“How did you get up here so fast? You were only starting to climb and now we’re almost at the top.”</p><p>But it would be a long time until Katie found out about Travis’ secret.</p><p>Because with a flashing movement from underneath them, a rough hand wrapping around one of Travis’ ankles, an evil grin from Mark – a son of Ares – and a shocked intake of breath from Katie, Travis was hauled downwards.</p><p>His hands were ripped off the supporting ledges, his arms scratched painfully along the wall. Mark tugged him away from the stone, let go of his ankle and Travis fell.</p><p>“No!” Katie screamed. Travis was screaming too, his arms flailed wildly, and he fell faster and faster. Katie stared at the ground far underneath. Travis would smack down onto it any moment now. The sheer thought of him getting hurt, his skull getting split open or his arms and legs breaking… There was only so much the Apollo or Asclepius kids would be able to heal.</p><p>A sudden determination filled Katie's mind. Power rushed through her veins; she was very aware of the endless stretches of earth underneath them.</p><p>Katie couldn’t explain how, when or why…But when Travis was only a few feet above the ground, hundreds of thick green plant stems broke through the ground. They shot skyward, wide leaves - bigger than a person - grew from them and wrapped themselves around Travis tightly, breaking his fall immediately.</p><p>The large leaves gently laid the trembling boy down onto a bed of soft grass that also hadn’t been there before.</p><p>Katie relaxed a little. She looked down at Travis and he stared up at her, his chest heaving and his eyes still wide with shock. He swallowed and mouthed with quivering lips – Katie could barely read them – <em>thank you, Kate</em>.</p><p>Warmth spread in her chest. And Travis laughed shakily when small chamomiles suddenly bloomed around him, surrounding him with bright whites and yellows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The fourth time it happened, Katie was in a very, <em>very</em> bad mood.</p><p>She was fighting a daughter of Apollo in the Combat Arena. She lashed out again and again with her dagger, the letter she had received from her father this morning still burning painfully in her mind.</p><p>Katies opponent was two years younger than her. A shy thing, definitely not the fighting type. She ducked her head behind her shield and backed further and further away from Katie. The daughter of Demeter kicked the shield out of her hands and tackled the younger girl onto the ground. She put her dagger lightly against the girl’s throat, symbolizing clear victory.</p><p>She gasped “You win, you win!” and slapped her palm against the dusty arena floor in a surrendering gesture.</p><p>Katie nodded, got up and picked the girls shield up for her. She took it, smiled weakly and pretty much fled the arena.</p><p>Katie pushed a few strands of brown hair out of her face and took a deep breath. She was ready for her next opponent and- Oh… oh. It was him. Mark. Mark from cabin five.</p><p>Her father’s letter in Katie's mind was joined by the image of Travis, scratching along the Climbing Wall, pummeling towards the ground… She couldn’t explain why, but seeing Travis – annoying, idiot troublemaker Travis – in so much danger… it had unlocked something in her. With every meter the boy had neared the earth, the cold hand of fear had gripped and squeezed around Katie's heart tighter.</p><p>She was angry at herself for caring so much. She was angry at Travis for having this effect on her. She was angry at her father for leaving her poor stepmother and mortal siblings – and inevitably her – alone. But most of all, she was angry at Mark. She still remembered his evil grin as he pulled Travis from the wall.</p><p>The son of Ares came walking towards her, a shield in one hand, his heavy looking sword in the other. He was broadly built and had neatly trimmed short dark hair. He looked confident and intimidating. Definitely the fighting type.</p><p>Mark smirked and Katie wanted to punch him. She knew he didn’t take her seriously. A big strong son of Ares versus a soft little daughter of Demeter. Katie clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>She wasted no time, but took her dagger and attacked.</p><p>Ten minutes later Katie was drenched in sweat. Her body ached, head to toe, and her heart pounded fast.</p><p>She dodged Mark's sword for the tenth time, falling to her knees and skidding across the dusty ground. She pushed her dagger in the direction of his legs, and with her momentum scratched the celestial bronze tip across his left calf.</p><p>Mark gave a surprised yelp and stumbled. Katie scrambled up to her feet and turned towards him.</p><p>She closed her eyes and concentrated on the ground underneath her. She could sense the fertile soil far downward and felt her mother’s power thrum inside her. Anger about Mark and her father coiled up in her stomach.</p><p>The son of Ares turned around to face her. Something about Katie's appearance must have been off because he froze and stared at her, his sword slipping from his grip. Mark's eyes widened, he swallowed and took a step back. His mouth opened and closed. He must have been saying something. But Katie couldn’t hear him over the crackling and snapping sounds in her ears.</p><p>The ground underneath Mark's feet vibrated and cracks formed along the surface. All around the son of Ares, a large woody shrub – almost ten feet high – broke through the earth. Thin pale green triangular leaves wrapped around Mark's arms and legs and his middle. They were covered in stiff stinging hairs.</p><p>Marks face contorted. He was panting and wore a painful expression. His head whipped back around to Katie. “Katie, stop it please!” He sounded desperate and scared.</p><p>He should… he should be scared, Katie thought. She breathed in deeply and spread her arms. The earth answered, more and more of the toxic tree nettle grew from the ground and pierced Mark's skin.</p><p>The son of Ares started screaming. His arms were turning an unhealthy shade of red.</p><p>“Katie!” Katie thought someone else might be shouting her name. But she kept her focus on Mark. “Katie, for the love of Zeus, stop!”</p><p>A thick rash was spreading along Mark's skin quickly. Katie sensed the nettles toxin, triffydin penetrating Mark's cells, stimulating his nervous system. Mark's screams died down as his eyes started losing focus. “I can’t- I can’t see I-” He frowned and blinked and slowly dropped to his knees.</p><p>Katie's concentration broke as someone grabbed her wrists and turned her away from the victim. “Katie, stop it right now!” When Travis saw her face, his expression softened. He reached one hand upwards, touching her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her skin; when he pulled it back, tears were glistening on his fingers.</p><p>Katie had been crying? Suddenly all anger fell from her and was slowly replaced with dread. She looked around at Mark who was lying on his back, panting heavily and groaning. The tree nettle had let go of him. But his skin was flushed red with some patches covered in a rash. Katie put a hand on her mouth and looked back at Travis. “Did I…?”</p><p>Travis swallowed and nodded. He pulled her close, into a hug. A warm hand cupped the back of her head and she put her chin on his shoulder. A few drops of her tears formed round circles on Travis’ orange shirt. “A-aren’t you scared I’ll…?” She gestured vaguely in the direction of the tree nettle. A few children of Apollo were crouching next to Mark. They were already putting salve on his skin and feeding him some nectar.</p><p>Katie frowned as she felt Travis smile against her hair. “I’m not.” He pulled her a little closer even. “You tend to summon friendlier plants around me.”</p><p> </p><p>The fifth time it happened Katie was sitting underneath a tree looking out at the wide lake of Camp Half-Blood.</p><p>She loved sitting in the grass, watching the nymphs at the edge of the forest and trailing the canoes far away on the glistening water with her eyes.</p><p>Katie touched her ever rough lips and sighed. She reached down to her pocket and- the lip balm was gone. Again!</p><p>“Looking for something?”</p><p>Katie would have recognized his voice among hundreds. She couldn’t for the sake of everything that she loved, pinpoint exactly why that was… but his voice slithered underneath her skin and forced its way into her heart like ivy sqeezing through cracks in a wall. Her eyes snapped open.</p><p>Travis was standing in front of her. He had one hand in his jeans pocket. The other hung loosely at his side. He twirled the chapstick between his long fingers fast, and this flustered Katie a lot more than it should have. Katie felt her face heat up and looked past him at the lake in the distance.</p><p>After a moment Travis shrugged and slid down next to her. He smelled faintly of that perfume again and Katie was reminded of his long lean arms gliding around her, securing her at the Climbing Wall. The memory of his fingers softly brushing her skin sent goosebumps across her body.</p><p>“Are you cold, Kate?”</p><p>Katie could feel Travis’ eyes on her, and she could practically <em>hear</em> his grin. She fought a smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth and rolled her eyes instead. She held out a hand, not quite looking at him. “Mind giving that back?”</p><p>For a second there was no answer and Katie was about to turn around to look at him. But she flinched when his cool fingers wrapped around her held out hand. She whipped her head around. “What… are you…?” Her voice faltered when he pushed her hand down, let it go and popped off the lid of the lip balm. He raised it up to her lips, his other hand coming up to her chin, holding her face in place gently.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Katies breath hitched and there was <em>definitely</em> pampas grass growing in her stomach now.</p><p>Here in the sunlight Travis’ brown locks glowed golden. Katie had the sudden urge to drag her hands through them and tug at the roots. The light caught in his long lashes and made them shimmer. A few freckles dusted his nose and as Katie subconsciously counted them, she wondered if he had always been this fucking gorgeous.</p><p>Travis slowly drew the balm across her tingling mouth. First her upper, then her lower lip. He did this surprisingly skillfully. For a second Katie wondered if he often sat at lakes and applied lip balm on random girls’ lips. She was taken aback by the sharp string of jealousy wrapping around her heart at the thought.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Was she crushing on this idiot?</p><p>Travis pulled away and leaned back. He looked like an artist analyzing his art piece. His eyes roaming across her face made her cheeks grow hot again and Katie looked away. Travis seemed satisfied with his work though, because he closed the balm and silently put it next to Katie in the grass.</p><p>Katie cleared her throat. “So, you know how to apply makeup?” she said in what she hoped would be a teasing tone. It came out a bit too breathless.</p><p>Travis frowned.</p><p>“Not that it would be a bad thing if you liked make up!” Katie blurted out. She sounded shriller than usual and felt incredibly stupid.</p><p>Travis snorted. “I have a mortal half-sister.” He looked at the ground and plucked a pink peony from the grass. He twirled it between his fingers. A light frown formed between his brows and Katie prayed to the Olympians that he would not notice how these normally didn’t grow in Camp Half-Blood.</p><p>“She’s disabled. She can’t put stuff like this on, herself. So I helped her and after a while…” He looked at Katie and grinned. She was already staring at him. “After a while I got pretty good at it.”</p><p>Something warm bubbled up in Katies gut and she wanted to rip the peony from his hand, push him to the ground and kiss him senseless. “That’s… that’s wonderful, Travis.” She said instead.</p><p>Travis smiled. It lit up his whole face. “I think this might be the first time you didn’t call me Stoll in like…” He met her eye. “…ever?”</p><p>“That’s not true. Shut up.” Katie laughed.</p><p>Travis looked away and his cheeks were a bit pink too now.</p><p>They didn’t say anything for a moment. Until Travis scratched his neck and breathed in deeply as if to brace himself for something.</p><p>“So… in the Combat Arena-”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Katie interrupted.</p><p>“Katie…”</p><p>“Stop it, Stoll! I was angry and lost control, that’s all.” Katie clenched her jaw and swallowed thickly. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>After a few more seconds of silence Katie sighed and looked down. She dragged her hand through the soft grass they were sitting on, the daisies stretching their blossoms under her touch. “My father is leaving my stepmom for some bint from Florida. She’s completely alone with my stepbrothers. They’re five and nine.” Katie couldn’t help but be embarrassed when she continued. “The thing is…technically this would be a good thing because their relationship was really fucking toxic. But…” Katies throat closed up.</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Travis gazing at her softly. It was a weirdly uncharacteristic look on the troublemaker’s face. “It’s alright, Kate. You don’t have to tell me.” He squeezed her shoulder lightly. “You can though. Anything.”</p><p>Katie smiled and shook her head. “…I actually might not find you that annoying right now.”</p><p>Travis laughed his high uplifting laugh. It made Katie feel lightheaded.</p><p>“The problem is…” she said, when Travis looked at her again. “…money. Or rather the lack of it.” She leaned back against the tree and shrugged. “We’re pretty fucking poor. That’s that… And I know that’s nothing to be ashamed of. But I still am.” Katie had no idea why, but the words were slipping off her lips on their own. “Ashamed, that is. I never really talk about this.”</p><p>Travis didn’t say anything. He just nodded and looked out at the lake. And Katie was thankful for it. She didn’t want any clever tips or a pitiful ‘sorry’ or something.</p><p>“Sometimes…” Travis started. “…I feel like I’m a bit behind Connor. He’s doing better at school and… And people trust him more, I think.</p><p>I love him, don’t get me wrong." He bit his lip and looked up at the sky. "But sometimes it’s like I’m in his shadow, even though I’m the older brother.” Travis huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. “It’s a bit ridiculous.” He looked at Katie then. She stared back. “I never talk about this either.”</p><p>Katie couldn’t believe Travis carried these self-doubts with him. “I think you’re probably- maybe… more likable.” She blurted out. “I mean, of course it’s not a competition. But… it is okay for you to feel like this sometimes. But still, just for the record…” Again, Katie couldn’t keep the words in. “I never thought of you as less smart or trustworthy or…behind your brother in any way.” She finished; breathless again.</p><p>Travis smiled at her brightly, his white teeth glinting in the setting sun. “And I think it’s okay for you to be angry at your dad right now.” He bit his lip and seemed to ponder on how to phrase his next sentence. “Even though that incident in the Combat Arena was pretty fucking scary. I didn’t know you had it in you.”</p><p>Katie tore her gaze from Travis’ mouth and rolled her eyes. “I’m more capable than you think.”</p><p>“Hey, I would have bet against Mark without hesitation.” Travis said theatrically.</p><p>Katie snorted. “Sure you would have.”</p><p>They both jumped as the horn from the Dining Pavilion sounded.</p><p>When they made their way to dinner Travis looked back at their spot underneath the tree. “Those pink flowers, have they always been there?”</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>Katie shrugged and pointedly looked anywhere but him. “Think I’ve seen them before.”</p><p>“Right….”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Katie didn’t miss the way Travis walked a little closer now, his fingers brushing hers with every step. “And when you fought Mark. Was your dad the only reason you were angry…at him?”</p><p>Katie stopped abruptly and Travis stumbled, surprised. He caught himself and looked at her, meeting her gaze. His lips were thin and rosy. His eyes were that heart wrenchingly beautiful blue, that had Katie's bed covered in periwinkles every morning, her Demeter powers answering her dreams while she slept.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>She was not falling in love with Travis Stoll!</p><p>…Was she?</p><p>Katie cleared her throat. “Dinner has probably started, so…”</p><p>Her gut clenched unpleasantly when for a second, clear disappointment passed Travis face before he forced on a smile. “Sure. Yup, dinner.”</p><p>They continued towards the pavilion in silence and Katie wanted to bury herself in the ground. She did not feel Travis fingers against hers again.</p><p> </p><p>The sixth time it happened, Katie found out about Travis’ secret.</p><p>She brushed her Pegasus for the day - Rael, a beautiful dark brown barb – softly across his nuzzle. She adjusted the saddle and snaffle and got up. Rael was a young Pegasus. He was still quite jumpy, and it would be a long time until he could be ridden bareback.</p><p>He had also grown suspicious of the campgrounds ever since a small explosion had set the Hephaestus cabin on fire a few weeks ago. Katie and Rael had been walking past cabin nine in that exact moment. A small wave of flames had rolled across the ground and licked at Rael's hooves dangerously. Ever since then the cabins and fire in general had been a big no-no for the young Pegasus.</p><p>But Katie didn’t worry too much. She wasn’t too bad of rider, and she would be avoiding the cabins anyway. She stirred Rael onto a pathway that led up a small hill, next to the stables. It was a bit like an airstrip for planes.</p><p>Katie couldn’t fight a smile when a memory of Travis flashed in her mind. Him laughing with tears in his eyes, running next to Katie and her horse when they started for the flight. He had made stupid plane noises and Katie had snapped at him as Connor was already lying on the ground, heaving with laughter.</p><p>Katie snapped back to reality, tightened the reins and drove Rael with light pressure to his sides. He fell into a trot; Katie increased the pressure and clicked her tongue. Rael picked up the pace, trot turned into gallop, he spread his beautiful, feathered wings and Katie leaned forward. When his hooves lifted off the ground and they rose skyward, someone underneath them hooted and clapped.</p><p>Katie looked down to see Travis grinning up at her, giving her two thumbs ups. What the Hades? Had he been at the stables the whole time? Katie could have sworn on the Styx that she had seen him at the Arts and Crafts Center on her way to the Pegasi. That was almost on the other side of the camp. The armory, the forge and the whole amphitheater separated the two places…</p><p>Katie shook off her confusion and concentrated on Rael. He neighed and snorted contently. Katie could see the woods far down to her left, the cabins and the dining pavilion to her right. She pulled the reins upward slightly and increased pressure on Rael's sides with her legs again. He neighed once more and rose higher, his wide wings flapping vigorously. “You’re doing so good, boy!” Katie commended him. The warm wind ruffled his feathers and Katie's hair.</p><p>In front of them, the waters of Long Island Sound spread as far as the eye could reach. It was breathtaking. Katie breathed in the fresh air and let Rael drift across the waters for a few more minutes. She tightened the reins again then, and calmly stirred him back around in the direction of the stables. Rael was responding well to her and for a moment Katie thought this ride would turn out to be a success.</p><p>Until a small figure came running towards them from the cabins. Katie felt Rael stiffen and he threw his head upwards agitatedly. Katie squinted and leaned forwards. Oh no. Oh, fuck no…</p><p>It was a guy called Brandon. Marks best friend from cabin fifty five. The cabin for children of Phobos, the god of fear.</p><p>Brandon threw his hands up in their direction and looked like he was gathering himself, trying to concentrate. In an instant, Rael neighed an ear-piercing, panicked sound that set Katies teeth on edge. He kicked his legs wildly, his breathing coming ragged, his wings were flapping uncontrollably. Katie tried to tighten the reins and keep him steady, but they were already leaning to one side dangerously, and Katie's grip on the leather started slipping.</p><p>She couldn’t tell what exactly Brandon was making her Pegasus see. But judging from Rael's dark eyes, widened in horror, it could only be one thing. Fire. Rael's worst fear.</p><p>Katie's right foot slipped out of the stirrup, Rael whipped his head left and right, pulling the reins from Katie's grip. She grabbed at nothing helplessly and slipped further to the left.</p><p>Rael dipped to the right, his left wing flapped up, then down. Katie realized with horror, how far off the saddle she was now, and that the wing was going to hit her. Its heavy brown form came down onto her and Katie was pushed further off roughly. Her left foot lost contact with the stirrup as well, she slipped off the Pegasus completely</p><p>…and fell.</p><p>She saw Rael's bucking and kicking form getting smaller. She started screaming as she lost sight of him and the ground and the sky spun around her in a blur. Was this it? Could she survive a fall from this height?</p><p>Katie thought about her mortal family, about her siblings and friends. She thought about this boy from cabin eleven…</p><p>And then he was there.</p><p>His sharp wild scent enveloped Katie, as Travis’ arms circled around her. He must have come running with incredible speed because together they lost balance and tumbled across the ground. They stopped rolling a few meters from where Katie would have hit the ground.</p><p>She was on her back. Travis was lying on top of her, his arms still tight around her middle. They were both breathing heavily, and Katie needed a moment to realize that she indeed had survived. And that Travis had caught her. Travis, who had been at the stables just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Okay.” Katie panted. Travis loosened his grip around her and lifted himself up on his elbows. He looked at her, his breathing still fast. “What- what is going on?” Katie asked. “How are you… everywhere?”</p><p>Travis' gaze flickered across her face. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Katie lifted one hand to slap him on the arm lightly. “First that time at the climbing wall, then from Arts and Crafts to the stables, and now you’re suddenly here? How?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Travis got up and reached for her wrists, helping her to her feet. Katie's knees felt a bit wobbly – because of the fall, not because of that idiot in front of her, of course – but otherwise she was fine. She saw that Rael had gotten to the ground safely in the distance. He looked calmer and a few demigods seemed to take care of him.</p><p>Katie sighed relieved. She turned to look at Travis expectantly. “So?”</p><p>Travis had never let go of her wrists. His hands slipped downward, and his slender fingers closed around hers. “There’s this ability I have…” he started.</p><p>Katie raised a brown eyebrow.</p><p>He leaned closer and closer until his mouth was next to her ear. Katie's skin tingled where Travis’ breath ghosted across it. “I don’t know if any other child of Hermes has it, but I do. Speed.” She felt, more than saw, his grin. “Super speed.”</p><p>Katie huffed out a laugh. That did explain how he got up the wall so fast. And how he was able to catch her now. Travis pulled back, but only a little, so that they could look at each other. “That’s…kind of cool.” Katie admitted.</p><p>“Is it now?” Travis said, his blue eyes twinkling.</p><p>Katie rolled hers and smiled sheepishly. “I guess, yeah.”</p><p>A few rising voices to the left caught their attention. Brandon was lying on the ground, seemingly knocked over by something. Mark was standing over him and, to Katie's surprise, shouted at his best friend. She looked back at Travis. “Seems like someone ran into Brandon at very high speed.”</p><p>“Seems so, yeah.” Travis caught her eye and they both laughed. Katie's face was growing hot again and Travis was quite pink cheeked himself.</p><p>Despite her knees being wobbly and her heart pounding at an unhealthy speed, Katie found the courage to step a little closer. Travis’ breath caught and he looked at her intensely.</p><p>“In the Combat Arena… I kind of wanted to rip Mark's head off. I was in a really, really bad mood.” Katie took a breath. “And definitely not just because of my dad…I wanted him to pay for…whathedidtoyouattheclimbingwall.” She blurted out the last bit and Travis blinked at her.</p><p>“I- sorry, what was that?”</p><p>Katie sighed. Why was this so goddamn hard to admit? “I wanted him to pay for what he did to you at the climbing wa-” She stopped and stared behind Travis.</p><p>There was a tree.</p><p>A whole fucking aspen tree. Katies eyes followed one branch that stretched out far above her and Travis. In one branch fork, Katie could see a round green bundle. Oval, evergreen leaves and clusters of waxy white berries.</p><p>“Is that…?” Travis was looking up as well.</p><p>“…Mistletoe.” Katie confirmed.</p><p>They both looked down at the same time and their eyes met.</p><p>Travis' lips crashed into hers with so much force – Katie suspected his Hermes powers to have pulled through – that they stumbled around for a bit. Katie grabbed the front of his shirt for support and kissed him back mindlessly. His hands flew up into her hair and he pulled her closer, even. Their lips moved together clumsily and a bit unpracticed. Their teeth clashed unpleasantly at one point. “Ow” Katie said, and Travis apologized and chuckled against her lips. Katie thought it was brilliant.</p><p>Though when their lips met again it was much softer. Travis moved one hand out of her hair and brushed it down her shoulder, to her hip, around her lower back and pulled her close gently. Katie's grip on his shirt loosened and she put her arms around his neck.</p><p>This could have gone on for hours if it would have been up to Katie, but they eventually pulled apart and let go of each other when someone coughed beside them.</p><p>It was Mark. His skin shimmered a little and Katie realized he must be putting on healing salve still. She almost felt bad.</p><p>Mark cleared his throat again. “Really sorry to disturb here, uhm… I just wanted to apologize, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Travis said and put an arm around Katie protectively. The rush of affection that rolled over Katie at that was almost too much to handle.</p><p>Mark nodded quickly. “I’m serious. Dude, I was having a really shitty day. It’s no excuse though. I shouldn’t have pulled you down the wall.”</p><p>Katie put a hand on Travis’ arm. “That’s right, you really shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Mark looked at her now. “And I really underestimated you.” He scratched his arm as if remembering the stinging nettle. “You’re a powerful demigod. And a good fighter.”</p><p>“I’m better than her though.” Travis said.</p><p>“Hey!” Katie slapped him on his arm and the two boys laughed. “You’re unbelievable.” She said.</p><p>Travis gave her a smirk. “That still is a compliment, Kate.”</p><p>“I told you not to call me...” Her voice faltered when Travis leaned down and kissed her on the cheek softly. His lips brushed to her mouth and she kissed him back.</p><p>“So…” Mark said when they pulled apart again. “I wanted to ask if we want to team up on Capture The Flag next time.” He looked at Katie again. “Ares has been losing to many games lately. We could use some awesome demigod powers from Demeter.” He looked back at his best friend, who was slowly standing up, and glanced at Travis then. “…and Hermes.”</p><p>Katie and Travis exchanged a grin. “Sounds like a plan.” Travis said.</p><p>Katie didn’t find the pampas grass in her stomach that annoying anymore. When Travis linked their fingers together and quickly kissed her cheek again, she embraced the feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...what do you think? (you have to know, kudos and comments mean EVERYTHING to me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>